


compatibility

by Archadian_Skies



Series: picture perfect [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, alice is kara and luther's daughter, kindergarten teacher Simon, no sad abusive backstory bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Markus Manfred, adopted son of famous artist Carl Manfred, is set to debut his paintings at the Museum of Modern Art alongside his father. A chance encounter with a kindergarten teacher named Simon and a little girl named Alice helps to ease his nerves and brighten up his morning.





	compatibility

Carl Manfred, leading figurehead of Neo-Symbolism, cast a long imposing shadow but Markus never found anything but solace in it.

He didn't drown in it, didn't suffocate in it, scrabble for purchase and try desperately to stake a claim in it like Leo did. Leo never saw Carl as a father, only as a surname worth a fortune he sought to access. He hated Markus, hated that even though Carl did the right thing and supported his mother financially, he never nurtured him the way Carl nurtured Markus. 

He'd started off as some kid helping out an ageing man, running errands to fetch paints and pigments, tidying up brushes and spilled bottles of linseed oil. An orphan in an arts program paired with Detroit's most famous artist. 

And now, a decade and a half later Markus Manfred stood in the Museum of Modern Art ready to debut his work alongside his father. 

 

"Alice wait!" 

That was all the warning Markus had before something small and solid rounded the corner and collided with his leg. A little girl fell to the floor, rubbing her forehead as her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"Oww..."

"Are you alright?" Markus crouched in front of her, offering his hand so he could help her up. She hesitated a moment, before placing her small hand in his.

"Alice!" A flustered blond man appeared, looking from the little girl named Alice and then to him. "I'm so sorry sir, I turned for a second and she snuck away."

"I wanted to see the colours!" Alice argued, still rubbing the sore spot on her head as she pouted petulantly. 

"It's alright," Markus smiled, "no harm done." He leaned down and swiped the plush toy she'd dropped, placing it back into her outstretched arms. "Do you like the colours?"

"Oh yes!" Alice nodded eagerly, giving the fox plushtoy a squeeze. "I saw them on the way in but mom wouldn't let me see!"

"This part of the gallery isn't open, Alice." The man explained, harried and embarrassed. "Come along now, Kara will be looking for us."

"She can look around if she likes." Markus offered with gesture of his hand. "I'd like to hear what you think of the colours, Alice."

"I like this one, and that one over there and that one. The blues and the purples are really loud." Alice bounced enthusiastically, running to point at a medium sized canvas. "See? The green is quiet and the brown is soft but this part is biiiiig."

"I see." Markus hummed in thought. "And this one here, what do you think?"

"This one's not good it's too scary. The red is too much." The little girl shook her head, voice solemn. "I don't like it, it's bad." The man looked increasingly agitated and Markus offered him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok, she's not bothering me I promise. I'm Markus." He stretched out his hand.

"Simon." The man introduced himself with a sigh. "We really should get back and stop taking up your time."

"She's adorable, it's fine." He waved dismissively. "Your daughter is a refreshingly candid budding art critic. The art scene needs more voices like hers."

"O-oh, no-" Simon shook his head, "she's not my daughter. She's my friend's daughter- she went to the bathroom and asked me to keep an eye on her."

"Oh?"

"We're here on a dry run of the children's program." He glanced at Alice fondly. "Kara and I are teachers at one of the local kindergartens. We're planning on taking the children here for an excursion."

"Children are far better reviewers than art critics," Markus laughed, "their honesty is refreshing. I wish they could spend some time talking about the pieces in here with the art snobs. I'd love to see them taken down a notch or two."

"It's because their view of the world is new and full of wonder." Simon smiled wistfully. "They haven't been taught to be skeptical or critical. They like what they like, and dislike what they dislike." He seemed to catch himself, turning to Markus with uncertainty. "Is it really alright for us to be here?"

"Only if Alice tells me which one's her favourite." Markus directed his reply at the little girl who immediately brightened. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to follow.

"It's that one it's that one!" 

"And why this one?" Markus prompted as they came to a stop in front of the smallest canvas of work. [It was a painting of two outstretched hands reaching for each other, one of metal and one of flesh.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cf788f0f24f40bb5b71974dc795a172c/tumblr_pb5y79OlZm1r79soxo1_540.png)

"The blue here is like a nice day." Alice declared. "It's like my mom's eyes. Like Simon's eyes. And they're reaching out to be friends!" Footfalls behind them cause all three of them to turn and find a woman being escorted by one of the security guards. "Mom!"

"Alice where did you go?" Kara sighed, crouching so her daughter could embrace her. "I told you to stay close to Simon!"

"I wanted to see the paintings!" Alice huffed as Kara scooped her up into her arms and stood. "Look this one's like your eyes!"

"Yes honey, now come along. We can go make a painting together in the art room." Kara coaxed, shooting Markus an apologetic glance. "We better get going, they're about to begin the session. Simon?"

"Oh I'll be right there." He reassured them, glancing at Markus furtively. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Bye Markus!" Alice waved cheerily and Markus laughed as he returned the gesture.

 

"She's a sweet girl." 

"She is. They all are, in a way." His wistful smile had returned. "It's not an easy job but I like to think I'm making a difference. I want them to keep that wonder in their eyes for as long as possible. They're 'just' kids but they're bright and happy and so unaware, so unlearned of the trappings of adulthood."

"Sounds like you really found your calling, Simon." Markus admired the way he spoke so passionately. 

"It certainly wasn't a calling my parents are proud of," he admitted, some of the joy deflating from his shoulders, "but some things are worth striving for. Some things are just compatible."

"Compatible." Markus echoed. "How so?"

"Certain personalities are drawn to each other, certain people are suited to certain callings." Simon explained. "I don't mean like some predetermined fate, I just think that sometimes we meet people who complement our demeanour. Compatible, you know?"

High chroma cadium yellow, and cobalt turqoise light, Markus thought as he observed the way sunlight hit Simon's profile. Hair like old honey and eyes like a nice day. Complementary. Compatible.

"Anyway what do _you_ think of this painting, Markus?" Simon asked, tilting his head at the piece Alice had chosen as her favourite. "What do you see?"

"I see humanity advancing and regressing." Markus looked at the metal hand, the colours cold but the intent warm. "In the future we'll have the same prejudices but against something new. We don't change but maybe something will change us. Something else will show us we must be better. It will have hope in us even though it shouldn't, and it will hold up a mirror to humanity so we can see the error of our ways."

"You see all that from two hands?" He queried with a frown. 

 

"Markus, Elijah and your father are in the hall and we need to go over the guest list." A new voice interrupted. They turned and Markus recognised the blonde woman as Kamski's personal assistant. 

"I'll be right there, Chloe, thank you." He nodded. "Can you add one more to the guest list? Put down 'Simon'-" He grinned over at the other man. "I never did get your surname."

"...Morrison. Simon Morrison." 

"Simon Morrison, as my personal guest."

"Of course Markus." She smiled politely at Simon before tapping away on her tablet and taking her leave.

"The reason I can see all that from two hands," Markus explained as Simon looked at him in disbelief, "is because I painted it."

"This is your exhibit." Simon's tone was soft with awe. 

"This is my exhibit. I'm Markus Manfred." He laughed good naturedly as Simon looked horrified at the realisation. "And I'd really like it if you came to the opening tonight."

"I'm not very artistically inclined, I think I'd be a poor conversation partner." Simon deflected, wringing his hands anxiously. "I think I'd be out of my depths."

"I'll be surrounded by people either denouncing me as a bad imitation of my father or clamouring to get on my good side to get closer to my father." Markus snorted. "We don't have to talk about art. I'd just like to get to know you better, Simon."

"There's not much to know about a boy from Detroit." The blond replied, unsure. 

"Well seeing as I'm from there too, I think we'll have plenty to talk about." Markus smiled, gripping his hand in a firm handshake. "See you tonight?"

"I'd really like that." Simon nodded, smiling almost helplessly. "I'll see you tonight, then." 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Alice was originally a biracial girl? Well
> 
>   * [Now](http://detroit-become-human.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alice_Williams_Concept_Art_1.jpg)
>   * [You](http://detroit-become-human.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alice_Williams_Concept_Art_2.jpg)
>   * [Do!](http://detroit-become-human.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alice_Williams_Concept_Art_3.jpg)
> 

> 
> [[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


End file.
